zloczyncyfandomcom-20200214-history
Ojciec
Ojciec (お父様, Otō-sama) jest głównym antagonistą w mandze i anime Fullmetal Alchemist. Jest zarówno oryginalnym homunculusem, jak i żywym Kamieniem Filozoficznym, stworzonym przez Vana Hohenheima; ojca głównych bohaterów serii - Edwarda i Alphonse'a Elrica. Ojciec pozostaje niewidoczny podczas pierwszej części historii. On jest tajnym założycielem i przywódcą narodu Amestris, którego ludność chce w całości poświęcić, aby podważyć bramę Prawdy i stać się nowym Bogiem. Jest także osobą odpowiedzialną za upadek Xexsesa i utratę części ciała Edwarda i Alphonse'a. Biografia Przeszłość Powstanie Ojciec był pierwszym homunculusem, jakiego kiedykolwiek stworzono, a przynajmniej pierwszym, którego pamięta historia. Został stworzony około 400 lat przed rozpoczęciem wydarzeń, w XV wieku w świecie Fullmetal Alchemist. Urodził się bezpośrednio z Prawdy, źródła całej alchemicznej mocy i wiedzy wszechświata, i został stworzony w wysoko rozwiniętym królestwie Xerxes, głównie z krwi jednego z niewolników swego stwórcy, młodego człowieka zwanego „numerem 23". To czyni go swego rodzaju „synem” młodego niewolnika (lub przynajmniej potomstwem). Homunculus zaproponował, aby nazwać niewolnika Vanem Hohenheimem (początkowo zaoferował Theophrastus Bombastus Van Hohenheim, ale niewolnik odmówił, ponieważ byłoby to zbyt długie, aby je zapamiętać) i nauczył go czytania, pisania i matematyki, a także podstawowej alchemii. Nowo odkryta wiedza Hohenheima przykuła uwagę jego mistrza i został mianowany jego osobistym asystentem. Przez lata Hohenheim doskonalił swoje zdolności alchemiczne, pod czułym okiem Homunculusa, z którym długo rozmawiał o swoich celach i ideałach. Upadek Xerxes Starszy król Xerxes w końcu usłyszał o ogromnej wiedzy Homunculusa i kazał mu zdradzić tajemnicę nieśmiertelności. Za radą Homunculusa król nakazał swoim żołnierzom wykopać gigantyczny alchemiczny krąg transmutacyjny w całym kraju, a następnie wysłał ich przebranych za bandytów, aby wymordowali populację kilku wiosek znajdujących się w niektórych punktach koła (koła podobnego wzorem do pentagramu), ponieważ rzeź była konieczna do aktywacji alchemicznego rytuału, by stworzyć gigantyczny Kamień Filozoficzny, który uczyniłby króla Nieśmiertelnym. A przynajmniej tak mu się wydawało... W rzeczywistości Homunculus nie miał zamiaru uczynić króla nieśmiertelnym, a życzliwość i pomoc, jaką do tej pory okazywał, były tylko fasadą do realizacji własnego planu. Kiedy król aktywował rytuał, nie wiedział, że to Hohenheim, niosący kolbę Homunculusa, znajdował się w centrum koła transmutacyjnego? Rytuał zabił ponad 1 000 000 mieszkańców kraju, których dusze zostały wchłonięte w ciała Hohenheima i Homunculusa, zamieniając je w żywe Kamienie Filozoficzne i nadając im ogromne zdolności alchemiczne (we wszechświecie Fullmetal Alchemist tworzenie Kamienia Filozoficznego wymaga poświęcenia ludzkich dusz. Im więcej dusz zostanie poświęconych, tym większy i potężniejszy będzie kamień). Przerażony całą sytuacją, Hohenheim uciekł na pustynię i został sprowadzony przez podróżników do imperium Xing. Tam uczył ludu alchemii i doprowadził do powstania Danchemii, formy alchemii Xinese, która wykorzystuje przepływ ki działające na całym świecie. To zapewniło mu ważne miejsce w legendach Xing jako „Filozof Zachodu”. Założenie Amestris Po zniszczeniu Xerxesa Ojciec skierował się do małej osady, która pod jego wpływem stała się potężnym narodem Amestris i zaczął uczyć alchemii swojej ludności. Dzięki temu uzyskał status mesjasza w legendach jako „filozof wschodu” (to samo, co Hohenheim zrobił w Xing, ale z bardziej samolubnymi celami). Ojciec uczył jednak pewnej formy alchemii, której źródłem jest władza, aby ją kontrolować. Według oficjalnego przewodnika o postaciach w serii, Ojciec dał życie Pride'owi, pierwszemu z Siedmiu Homunculusów jeszcze przed pojawieniem się w Amestris. Ojciec szybko przejął kontrolę nad całym narodem Amestris i kazał mu zaatakować sąsiednie kraje oraz rozszerzyć granice w ogromnej polityce ekspansji, zmieniając go w dyktaturę wojskową. W pewnym momencie cofnął się w cień, aby potajemnie manipulować wydarzeniami, by przygotować swój prawdziwy cel. Wydaje się, że Amestris ma właściwy rząd, złożony z szefa wojska i jego najwyższych rangą podwładnych, ale w rzeczywistości Ojciec pociąga za sznurki poza sceną, a władcy wszystkich krajów są niczym innym, jak marionetkowymi królami wykonującymi każde jego polecenie. Ojciec miał podziemną kryjówkę zbudowaną w Central City, stolicy Amestris, z salą tronową zbudowaną dokładnie w centrum kraju, poniżej Centralnej Komendy Wojskowej. Celem Ojca jest sprawienie, by Amestris był zamożne i zaludnione, aby pewnego dnia mógł poświęcić całą populację w dokładnie taki sam sposób, jak w Xerxesie, ale na znacznie większą skalę. Nie jest już zainteresowany przekształcaniem się w Kamień Filozoficzny, a zamiast tego zamierza wykorzystać dusze populacji jako źródło mocy do wchłonięcia samej Prawdy, aby stać się nowym Bogiem świata Fullmetal Alchemist. Przygotowanie celu Ojca Przez wieki Ojciec stworzył pięcioro innych „dzieci”. Po Pridzie pojawili się Lust, Greed, Envy, Sloth i Gluttony. Sloth został stworzony w celu wykopania podziemnego kręgu transmutacyjnego wzdłuż granicy Amestris. Ojciec musiał spowodować rozlew krwi w kilku punktach granicy (i koła) dokładnie w taki sam sposób, jak w Xerxesie. W tym celu rozkazał armii Amestryjczyków zorganizować gwałtowne wojny z sąsiednimi krajami, utrzymując Amestris w stanie ciągłej wojny przeciwko co najmniej jednemu narodowi, zarówno w celu zatuszowania wydarzeń, jak i rozlewu krwi tam, gdzie jest to wymagane. W przeciwieństwie do ofiary Xerxesa, Ojciec potrzebuje również pięciu alchemików, którzy widzieli Prawdę (które zdarzają się podczas spełniania lub bycia zaangażowanym w ludzką transmutację), aby mogli być wykorzystani jako katalizatory, kiedy poświęciłby Amestris. Z tego powodu kilka lat przed rozpoczęciem opowieści kazał Wrathowi stworzyć funkcję Państwowego Alchemika, aby mogli dostrzec najbardziej utalentowanych i upewnić się, że zobaczą Prawdę. Musiał także odprawić rytuał podczas zaćmienia Słońca, aby użyć korony światła wokół niego jako drugiego koła transmutacyjnego, które pozwoliłoby mu wchłonąć samą Prawdę. 100 lat przed rozpoczęciem serii Greed porzucił Ojca, aby realizować własne cele. 60 lat przed rozpoczęciem serii Ojciec zebrał wiele bezimiennych sierot w tajnym ośrodku i kazał im wychować się w szermierce, polityce i wojsku, z zamiarem połączenia jednego z nich Kamieniem Filozoficznym, aby stworzyć homunculusa zrodzonego z człowieka. Kilku z nich zmarło w tym procesie, ale jeden przeżył metamorfozę i stał się Wrathem, siódmym homunculusem. Następnie Ojciec nadał mu pseudonim „King Bradley” i upewnił się, że awansuje na stanowisko władcy Amestris. 12 lat przed rozpoczęciem serii Ojciec zorganizował najbardziej niesławną ze swoich rzezi, ludobójstwo Ishvaru, poprzez Envy'ego podszywającą się pod pacyfistycznego żołnierza i zastrzelenie Ishvarczyka w celu wywołania powstania. Po 7 latach konfliktu rozprzestrzeniającego się po całym kraju Ojciec kazał Wrathowi zainicjować rozkaz eksterminacji i kazał państwowym alchemikom (alchemikom pracującym dla wojska) udać się na pole bitwy i wymazać całą ludności etniczną. Stworzył również kamień filozoficzny dla Solfa J. Kimbleya, aby przechylił bitwę na korzyść Amestris. Jak na ironię, to wydarzenie miało liczne konsekwencje, które ostatecznie doprowadziłyby do porażki Ojca, ponieważ straumatyzował Roya Mustanga, Rizę Hawkeye i Maesa Hughesa oraz zainspirował ich wspólną misję, aby Roy odniósł sukces z Wrathem jako przywódca Amestris. Doprowadziło to doktora Tima Marcoh do ukrycia się po kradzieży jego badań nad Kamieniem Filozoficznym i zmusiło Kimbleya do zamordowania swoich przełożonych, aby ukryć kamień dla siebie. Zniszczyło to także zdrowie psychiczne ocalałego z Ishvaru, znanego później jako Scar, co skłoniło go do zemsty na Państwowych Alchemikach. Wpłynęło to również na głównych bohaterów serii, Edwarda i Alphonse'a oraz ich przyjaciółkę z dzieciństwa, Winry, ponieważ jej rodzice byli ofiarami ludobójstwa na Ishvarze. Wszystkie te postacie w jakiś sposób przyczyniły się do upadku homunculusów i porażki Ojca. Teraźniejszość Nieznany przywódca homunculusów Ojciec pozostaje niewidoczny przez większość pierwszej części wydarzeń. Ilekroć wchodzi w interakcje ze swoimi „dziećmi”, pozostaje ukryty w cieniu, a jego twarz jest tylko częściowo widoczna. A jednak twarz jest uderzająco podobna do twarzy Vana Hohenheima na starych zdjęciach, co prowadzi czytelnika do przekonania, że ojciec homunculusów i ojciec Edwarda i Alphonse'a Elrica to jedna i ta sama osoba. Założenie to stało się jeszcze bardziej prawdopodobne przez to, że Hohenheim opuścił swoją rodzinę 10 lat przed rozpoczęciem opowieści, której nigdy więcej nie zobaczy (w rzeczywistości Ojca można w jakiś sposób uznać za swego rodzaju „krewnego” Elrica, biorąc pod uwagę, że jest on alchemicznym potomkiem/klonem Hohenheima). Ojciec pojawia się po raz pierwszy, gdy okazuje się, że King Bradley jest homunculusem Wrathem, gdy uchwycił homunculusa renegata Greeda i przyprowadził go do Ojca. Ojciec pyta Greeda, czy jeszcze raz chce dla niego pracować, a po jego odmowie zanurza go w kałuży kwasu, aby rozpuścić jego ciało, zanim ponownie wchłonie Kamień Filozoficzny. Ojciec jest następnie widziany, gdy rozmawia z Lust, na krótko przed jej śmiercią, z rąk pułkownika Roya Mustanga, jednej z głównych. Po śmierci Lust ojciec pyta Wratha, dlaczego oszczędził Mustanga, który był na jego łasce, na co ten odpowiada, że Mustang byłby odpowiednim kandydatem na ofiarę, gdyby zobaczył Prawdę. Zadowolony tą odpowiedzią, Ojciec uśmiecha się i odchodzi, nakazując swoim „dzieciom” pozwolić, by Wrath poradził sobie z Mustangiem. W tym samym czasie Van Hohenheim wraca do swojej wioski i spotyka zarówno swoją starą przyjaciółkę Pinako Rockbell, która opiekowała się jego synami podczas jego nieobecności, jak i samego Edwarda. Hohenheim pojawia się jako osoba łagodna i dosyć niezdarna, ale zmusza syna do zmierzenia się z własnymi błędami i złowieszczo ostrzega Pinako przed ucieczką z kraju, aby uniknąć nadchodzącej katastrofy. Później określa się jako „potwór” po tym, jak został kilkakrotnie postrzelony przez górskich bandytów bez mrugnięcia okiem. Wszystko to dalej prowadzi czytelnika do przekonania, że jest on czarnym charakterem tej historii. Pierwsza konfrontacja Ojciec jest widziany w pełnej okazałości, gdy Alphonse Elric zostaje wprowadzony do jego sali tronowej przez Gluttony'ego, który przypadkowo połknął Edwarda, księcia Xing - Linga Yao i Envy'ego. Hohenheim widziany jest w tej samej chwili kilka mil dalej, co w końcu potwierdza, że są to dwie różne osoby. Kilka sekund później uciekają z pustki wymiarowej w brzuchu Gluttony'ego, a Elricowie spotykają Ojca, którego mylą z Vanem Hohenheimem. Dowiedziawszy się, że intruzami są bracia Elric, cenni kandydaci do ofiary i synowie Hohenheima, Ojciec śmieje się entuzjastycznie i leczy ich rany. Pomimo tego ciepłego (choć niepokojącego) pierwszego kontaktu, Ojciec pokazuje swoje prawdziwe barwy, gdy zauważa Linga Yao, którego nazywa „bezużytecznym śmieciem”, zanim nakazuje Gluttony'emu się go pozbyć. Rozwścieczony Edward (który usłyszał o Ojcu i zaczął wydedukować swój plan bycia bogiem) rozpoczyna walkę z Ojcem, wspierany przez Alphonse'a i Linga. Niestety, absolutnie nie mogą się z nim równać, a po tym, jak anuluje alchemię, zostają ubezwłasnowolnieni przez Envy'ego i Gluttony'ego. Dostrzegając witalność Linga, Ojciec postanawia wykorzystać go jako naczynie i wskrzesić Greeda w jego ciele. Gdy wszystko wydaje się stracone, Scar i księżniczka Xing - May Chang, która zauważyła i podążyła za Alphonsem i Gluttonym, wpadają do sali tronowej. Edward mówi Scarowi, że Ojciec i homunculusy są odpowiedzialni za ludobójstwo w Ishvarze, co spowodowało, że Scar zaatakował Ojca. Ponieważ May używa danchemii, a Scar używa mieszanki alchemii z Amestris i Xing, nadal mogą używać swoich mocy, ale ostatecznie zostają pokonani, a Scar zostaje zmuszony do ucieczki, podczas gdy May ukrywa się w zbroi Alphonse'a. Ojciec następnie nakazuje Envy'emu zanieść Edwarda do Wratha, zanim ponownie pochłonie Kamień Filozoficzny Gluttony'ego, by go odtworzyć, ponieważ Gluttony umarł zbyt wiele razy i nie może się już zregenerować. Przygotowanie planu Podczas ucieczki Scar wchodzi do celi, w której Ojciec przetrzymuje uwięzionego alchemika - Tima Marcoh. Udają jego morderstwo i uciekają z podziemnej kryjówki Ojca, ale później Ojciec zauważa, że jedna z chimer, która pilnowała więźnia, została przekształcona przez Alchemię, aby przypominać zwłoki Marcoh. Podejrzewając, że Scar i Marcoh uciekli razem, nakazuje homunculusom ich wyśledzić, a Wrath uwalnia Solfa J. Kimbleya, psychotycznego Państwowego Alchemika, który stoi po stronie homunculusów, zwolnionego z więzienia, aby wykonać pracę. Później Greed i Pride zauważają, że Ojciec śpi, marząc o swoim stworzeniu i wznowieniu władzy w Xerxesie (w odległości kilku kilometrów Hohenheim ma dokładnie ten sam sen). Ojciec planuje poświęcić braci Elric, ich mistrzynię Izumi Curtis i Vana Hohenheima, ponieważ wszyscy widzieli Prawdę i zastanawia się, kto może być piąty (Roy Mustang i Tim Marcoh są głównym wyborem). Kiedy Hohenheim wkracza do Ogólnokrajowego Kręgu Transmutacji i mówi Pride'owi, że „niewolnik numer 23” wkrótce przyjdzie zobaczyć się z Ojcem, czarny charakter z przyjemnością to słyszy i oświadcza, że chętnie zobaczy tego, od którego narodził się na nowo. Po zaginięciu Wratha, Ojciec pojawia się przed skorumpowanymi urzędnikami, którzy tworzą rząd Amestris i przejmuje bezpośrednią kontrolę nad krajem, stwierdzając, że Amestris jest pod jego ochroną. Wkrótce dowiadują się, że Mustang i jego najbardziej zaufani podwładni uciekli. Ojciec pyta ich, co według nich zrobiłby Mustang, ponieważ znają go lepiej. Dowiedziawszy się, że wzięli ludzką żonę Wratha, wydaje się być pod wrażeniem, ponieważ uważa to za stratę czasu. W miarę zbliżania się zaćmienia Słońca, którego potrzebuje Ojciec, aby zrealizować swój plan, Pride zostaje pokonany i uwięziony pod wielką kopułą ziemi przez bohaterów. Jednak Pride'owi udaje się wysłać kod Morse'a otrzymany przez Ojca. Czarny charakter następnie każe Kimbleyowi iść i uwolnić go. Chwilę później Roy Mustang rozpoczyna powstanie, a generał brygady Olivier Mira Armstrong, inny sojusznik Elriców, bierze jednego ze skorumpowanych urzędników jako zakładnika. Ojciec następnie rozkazuje Slothowi zabić ją, ale gigantyczny homunculus zostaje zniszczony w walce. Zdobycie boskości Gdy bohaterowie atakują legowisko Ojca, aby go zabić, Hohenheim jako pierwszy dociera do „małego przyjaciela z flaszki”. Po wykonaniu kilku ataków Ojciec zamienia płyn w ziemię i pogrąża się w nim, uderzając Hohenheima od tyłu, aby pochłonąć jego alchemiczną moc, ale zamiast tego całe jego ciało zostaje zniszczone od wewnątrz. Hohenheim wyjaśnia, że udało mu się porozumieć z ponad 500 000 dusz, które czynią go Kamieniem Filozoficznym, pozwalając im zachować samoświadomość i zdobyć je dla swojej sprawy. Reakcja wywołana przez dusze Hohenheima niszczy humanoidalne ciało Ojca, ale czarny charakter ewoluował i już go nie potrzebował. Wychodzi z pojemnika i pożera go, po czym szybko pokonuje Hohenheima i wchłania go do swojego ciała. Ojciec jest następnie widziany, gdy alchemiczny doktor odprawia rytuał, aby teleportować Edwarda, Alphonse'a i Izumi do jego sali tronowej. Jest zaskoczony, że piąta ofiara jeszcze nie ujrzała Prawdy, ale jest przekonany, że wkrótce się ona pojawi. I rzeczywiście wkrótce pojawia się Pride z Royem Mustangiem, którego zmusił do zobaczenia Bramy Prawdy. Niedługo potem May Chang udaje się wtargnąć do sali tronowej, mimo że została ona pochłonięta przez ciało Ojca i powinna zapobiec wszelkim ingerencjom. May szybko atakuje Ojca, domagając się przyznania mu nieśmiertelności, ale bez wysiłku wysadza ją w powietrze, zanim przypina ofiary do kręgu transmutacji i wykonuje rytuał. Pojawia się Greed i próbuje przejąć rytuał dla własnej korzyści, ale bezskutecznie. Ogólnokrajowy krąg odbiera dusze ponad 50 milionom ludzi w całym Amestris (z wyjątkiem tych, którzy są w pobliżu sali tronowej), które Ojciec wchłania do siebie, podczas gdy krąg utworzony przez zaćmienie otwiera Bramę Świata i pozwala Ojcu na wchłonięcie całej Prawdy. Ojciec pojawia się ponownie, stając się Bogiem i wyglądając jak nastoletni Hohenheim, i sarkastycznie dziękuje za ich pomoc. Finałowa walka Ojciec na zawsze niweczy Amestryjską alchemię, po czym wysyła gigantyczny podmuch energii z dachu, by pozbyć się ofiar, ale Hohenheimowi udaje się go zablokować. Ojciec następnie niszczy ziemię pod nimi, ale May, która wciąż może korzystać z danchemii, udaje się wykorzystać własną energię Ojca, aby anulować atak. Gdy ojciec przygotowuje się do zniszczenia całego pokoju, Hohenheim aktywuje swój plan awaryjny i za pomocą umbry (cienia księżyca) i dusz Xerxesa, które rozprzestrzenił w ziemi w kilku punktach granicy, wykonuje swój rytuał, aby wysłać wszystkie dusze Amestryjczyków, które Ojciec wchłonął z powrotem w ich nietknięte ciała. W ten sposób pozbawia Ojca energii, której potrzebuje, aby zachować w sobie Prawdę. Krótko po tym Scar aktywuje rytuał danchemii, który przygotowali bohaterowie, który przywraca Alchemię Amestris i sprawia, że działa ona z energii świata zamiast energii Ojca, czyniąc ją znacznie potężniejszą niż wcześniej. Po odzyskaniu mocy bohaterowie rozpoczynają kontratak. Pomimo napięcia spowodowanego Prawdą, nie może on już dłużej się powstrzymywać i Ojciec wciąż jest w stanie anulować wszystkie ataki bohaterów. Wiedząc, że jego zapasy energii niedługo się wyczerpią, złoczyńca zmierza w kierunku powierzchni, aby pochłonąć więcej dusz. Tam Ojciec bawi się z Hohenheimem, rozmnażając w nim kilka dusz Xerxesa, a następnie wyzwala gigantyczny wybuch energii, który niszczy Centralną Komendę Wojskową i odradzających się ludzi z Xerxes, kaleczy Hohenheima i prawie niszczy zbroję Alphonse'a (chroniąc pozostałych). Gdy Ojciec ma zamiar pochłonąć ich wszystkich, zostaje zaatakowany przez wszystkich żołnierzy w okolicy, na rozkaz generał Olivier Miry Armstrong i dowódcy Alexa Louisa Armstronga. Wszyscy pozostali bohaterowie biorą udział w bitwie i tworzą niekończącą się nawałnicę ataków na Ojca, aby zmarnował całą swoją energię, anulując je. Przypierają złoczyńcę do muru, ale pozwala Greedowi go dźgnąć, chcąc przejąć jego Kamień Filozoficzny, aby uzupełnić swoją siłę. Wygląda jednak na to, że Greed dał się złapać celowo, pozwalając Edwardowi go uderzyć. Ojciec wciąż jest w stanie temu przeciwdziałać, niszcząc metalowe ramię Eda, ale to ostatecznie sprawia, że osiąga swój limit. Wyczerpany wszystkimi tymi atakami, Ojciec używa swojej ostatniej siły, aby wysadzić wszystkich swoich wrogów potężnym przypływem energii. Alphonse następnie poświęca swoją duszę, aby przywrócić rękę Edwarda, ponieważ jest on jedynym, który wciąż jest w stanie wstać, a żywy Ed wali Ojca serią alchemicznych ataków i ciosów, których nie może już zablokować. Zdesperowany, by przeżyć, Ojciec uderza Greeda i zabiera go z ciała Linga Yao, lecz Greed używa swojej mocy węglowej, aby zmienić ciało Ojca w najsłabszą formę węgla drzewnego. Rozwścieczony, Ojciec niszczy duszę Greeda, tylko po to, by Edward przebił dziurę w jego piersi i wykończył go. Z jego ciałem zniszczonym na dobre oraz całą mocą i duszami, które ukradł tam, gdzie ich miejsce, dusza Ojca zostaje odesłana z powrotem do Bramy Prawdy. Próbuje usprawiedliwić swoje działania stwierdzeniem, że goni pragnieniu wiedzy. Pomimo desperackich i żałosnych próśb, Prawda stwierdza, że kradzież boskiej mocy nie czyni go bogiem, a jedynie przebiegłym złodziejem. Ojciec zostaje następnie wciągnięty do Bramy Prawdy i rozpuszczony w wiedzy, z której się narodził. Sugeruje się, że pozostał tam świadomy, aby spotkać się ze swoją ostateczną porażką i cierpieć przez całą wieczność, a Prawda stwierdza, że jest to odpowiednia i ostateczna kara dla takich jak on, którzy wykorzystują innych, aby powstali i wierzyli, że są lepsi. Charakterystyka Wygląd Oryginalna forma Na samym początku, gdy był tylko nazywany „homunculusem”, Ojciec wyglądał jak kula ciemnej materii (prawdopodobnie czysta wiedza fizyczna), która mogła uformować oko, uśmiechnięte usta i małe wąsy. Musiał pozostać w kolbie, w której został stworzony, inaczej by umarł. Druga forma Kiedy stał się żywym Kamieniem Filozoficznym, stworzył dla siebie sztuczne ciało do interakcji ze światem, używając krwi, którą otrzymał od Vana Hohenheima. Wygląda potem dokładnie tak jak Hohenheim, jak jego klon lub bliźniak. Ze względu na to, że poświęca swój duży zapas dusz na stworzenie homunculusów, do czasu, gdy historia się rozpoczyna, Ojciec wygląda jak wysoki, starszy mężczyzna o długich, jasnobrązowych włosach (w przeciwieństwie do złotych blond włosów Hohenheima) i brodzie, złotych oczach które rzadko są w pełni otwarte, a na pomarszczonej twarzy może pojawić się trzecie oko. Ojciec jest ubrany w białe szaty królewskie, które podniósł ze zwłok króla Xerxesa. Trzecia forma Ciało podobne do Hohenheima jest w rzeczywistości syntetyczną skorupą, w której wyewoluowała pierwotna forma Ojca. Ta nowa postać zmieniająca kształt może przetrwać poza pojemnikiem. Jest półpłynny, półstały i przybiera kształt wysokiego humanoida całkowicie czarnego i przykrytego oczami, z szeroko uśmiechniętymi ustami na głowie. Czwarta forma Po wchłonięciu Prawdy, Ojciec przechodzi ostateczną przemianę. Urodzony z krwi Vana Hohenheima, ponownie staje się humanoidem identycznym co on, tym razem przypominając swoje nastoletnie ja. Ma długie blond włosy, złote oczy i smukłe, muskularne ciało. Nosi luźne ubrania w stylu Xerxesa, bez koszuli. Co dziwne, ta forma zachowuje głos swojej starszej wersji w anime. Osobowość W kolbie, Homunculus był spostrzegawczy, dowcipny i zręczny. Nawet pod przyjazną fasadą głośno wyrażał swoją opinię, rzadko okazując szacunek, który nie był sarkastyczny, i często naśmiewał się z Hohenheima i całej ludzkości, pokazując, że nawet w tej nieszczęsnej formie uważał się za wyższego. Ten kompleks wyższości przerodził się w kompleks boga, gdy Ojciec stał się żywym Kamieniem Filozoficznym. Jego nieśmiertelność, ogromna moc i kontrola nad Amestris pocieszały go w przekonaniu, że przewyższa każdą inną formę życia. Jako taki uważa ludzkość za nieistotną i traktuje ludzi z wielką obojętnością. Stwierdza, że jego poziom sumienia jest zbyt różny (i znacznie wyższy), aby ludzie mogli go pojąć, co pokazuje ogromne pokłady jego ego. Spowodował niezliczone krwawe rzezie, zabił setki tysięcy i zabiłby miliony istnień bez skrupułów, ale nie może znieść myśli, że nie panuje nad sytuacją. Jak na ironię, Ojciec, który pragnął wolności, przez większość swojego życia postanowił dobrowolnie zamknąć się pod ziemią. Należy zauważyć, że po konfrontacji z Prawdą (istotą wyższą, której nie mógł w żaden sposób ujarzmić) po śmierci, Ojciec stracił panowanie nad sobą i zaczął krzyczeć gorączkowe prośby o litość i samolubne próby usprawiedliwienia swoich niewypowiedzianych zbrodni; podkreślając drobny, odrażający egoizm ukryty za wysoką i potężną fasadą. Ojciec jest poważny, bezlitosny, głęboko samolubny i wyjątkowo pewny siebie, przez cały czas wygląda na znudzonego. W wyniku oddzielenia się od siedmiu głównych emocji (siedmiu grzechów głównych) w celu stworzenia homunculusów stał się zimny i prawie pozbawiony emocji. Jednakże, gdy jest blisko osiągnięcia swoich celów lub jest szczególnie zadowolony, Ojciec traci spokój i wykazuje radosne, nikczemne podniecenie. Biorąc pod uwagę jego ogromną wiedzę, rzadko jest zaskoczony. Jako taki często zachowuje się tak, jakby zawsze miał rację i robi ludziom wykłady, nawet jeśli się nie zgadzają lub mogą udowodnić, że się myli. Wie jednak, że nie zna sposobu, w jaki ludzie myślą, i radzi sobie z radą podwładnego (chociaż wspomniane rady nigdy go tak naprawdę nie zaskoczyły). Ojciec jest również bardzo inteligentny, uznany przez autorkę za jedną z najmądrzejszych postaci w serii. Jest w stanie zaaranżować całą historię do ostatniego wydarzenia, sadząc swoich agentów tam, gdzie potrzebuje, i oszukując niczego nie podejrzewające strony, aby wypełniły swoje zadania (choć większość pozostawił homunculusom). Jest nie mniej biegły w zdobywaniu zaufania ludzi, których potrzebuje, głównie dzięki obietnicom i inspirującym deklaracjom, spełniając ich pragnienia i mówiąc im, co chcą usłyszeć. Bardzo wysokie względy, w których trzymają go skorumpowani przywódcy Amestris, są tego wystarczającym dowodem (chociaż ich oddanie może wynikać z jego „obietnicy” uczynienia ich nieśmiertelnymi). Jedynymi istotami, o które Ojciec naprawdę się troszczy, są jego siedmioro „dzieci”. Hohenheim twierdzi nawet, że jego homunculusy nazywają go „Ojcem”, ponieważ pragnie rodziny jak wszyscy inni. Jest to coś, co go denerwuje, ale też temu nie zaprzecza. Ojciec w pewnym stopniu troszczy się również o Hohenheima, ponieważ z wielką przyjemnością dowiedział się, że wciąż żyje i że bracia Elric byli jego dziećmi. Po spotkaniu z Elricami po raz pierwszy wykazał lekki entuzjazm i niemal swoją komiczną stronę przez krótką chwilę. Jednak zależy mu tylko na Hohenheimie i Elricach, ponieważ są oni potrzebni do jego celów. Nawet jego „dzieci” są jedynie narzędziami w jego oczach, o czym świadczy fakt, że nie zwracał najmniejszej uwagi na bardzo osłabiony stan Pride'a, który mógł naprawić w ciągu kilku sekund, w czasie ostatecznej bitwy. Umiejętności Podstawową mocą Ojca jest jego pozornie nieograniczona wiedza. Przybył na świat znając już każdą istniejącą koncepcję. Kiedy po raz pierwszy zetknął się z czymś, pokazał tę wiedzę, podając jej słownikową definicję. Ponieważ wywodzi się z samej Prawdy i został stworzony przez alchemię, wie o niej wszystko i może wprowadzać w życie rytuały alchemiczne, o których ludzkość nigdy nie słyszała. Jednak pomimo wiedzy o prawie wszystkim, musi doświadczyć czegoś, aby to rozpoznać, a przynajmniej potrzebował tego, gdy odkrywał świat ze swojej kolby. Jako żywy Kamień Filozoficzny Ojciec jest niezwykle potężną istotą, której opanowanie alchemii w ogromnym stopniu przewyższa umiejętności najlepszych praktykujących (z wyjątkiem równie potężnego Vana Hohenheima). Nie musi zawracać sobie głowy alchemicznymi regułami i ograniczeniami i może transmutować materię bez konieczności poruszania się. Potrafi wykonywać praktycznie każdy rodzaj alchemii i swoich mocy transmutacyjnych zgodnie z prawami fizyki. W rzeczywiści, jest w stanie przekształcić wszystko w cokolwiek innego, leczyć złamane kości i żebra za pomocą dotyku, przekształcać pociski z powrotem, zwiększać rozmiar każdego obiektu tysiąckrotnie, tworzyć materię z niczego i przedmiotów znikąd. Potrafi także zmieniać strukturę atomową materii do tego stopnia, że kamienna podłoga zamienia się w ciecz, między innymi. Ojciec może stworzyć Kamienie Filozoficzne poprzez zebranie kilku zawartych w nim dusz, wytwarzając je z trzeciego oka, które sporadycznie otwiera się na jego czole. Stworzył siedem homunculusów, koncentrując określone emocje w Kamieniu Filozoficznym, którego użył jako rdzeń homunculusa. Może również wchłonąć Kamienie Filozoficzne i energię alchemiczną w siebie. Absorbuje homunculusa, aby powoli ich przywrócić (podczas tego procesu obserwuje się rozwój homunculusa). Ojciec jest także w stanie kontrolować energię alchemiczną, co widać, gdy atakuje wyładowaniami elektrycznymi lub podmuchami energii o zmiennej wielkości. Co ważniejsze, Ojciec może wlać swoją energię alchemiczną do ziemi, łącząc się z rurami, co robi, aby dostarczyć Amestris energii, którą lokalni alchemicy muszą przekształcić. Ojciec może zakłócać ten przepływ energii, przez co alchemia staje się bezużyteczna w całym Amestris na tak długo, jak chce. Rozwinięta forma Ojca nie ma określonego kształtu, co pozwala mu dowolnie manipulować swoim rozmiarem i postacią. Potrafi wchłaniać w siebie przedmioty, a nawet ludzi (co czyni go grubszym, gdy pochłania duże przedmioty lub dobrze zbudowanych ludzi). Może także przesunąć swoje ciało jak płyn, przenikając przez ataki fizyczne; jego ciało się przekształca, tworząc wąsy, dodatkowe ramiona, a nawet przedmioty (takie jak broń i pociski) oraz wydłużają kończyny. Co więcej, jego ciało rozszerza się poza swój humanoidalny kształt, gdy cała sala tronowa pogrąża się w czarnej pustce gigantycznym okiem, które opisuje jako „w brzuchu” i które z zewnątrz wygląda jak ogromna ciemna chmura. Widziano go także, jak rośnie do gigantycznych rozmiarów, ale możliwe, że było to spowodowane tym, że pochłonął Prawdę. Jako nowy Bóg Po pomyślnym zostaniu Bogiem poprzez pochłonięcie Prawdy, Ojciec staje się praktycznie wszechmocny. Jego i tak już niesamowite zdolności alchemiczne osiągają niebotyczny wzrost do absolutnych poziomów, dzięki czemu jest w stanie wykonać kilka transmutacji na dużą skalę naraz i robić wszystko, co mu się podoba z dowolnym rodzajem materii, być w stanie wznieść się, manipulując stopionym metalem, tworzyć tornada wewnątrz, a przede wszystkim, ukształtować słońce w dłoni i zgasić je jednym gestem. Jego kontrola nad energią alchemiczną również gwałtownie rośnie i jest on w stanie strzelać potężnymi wybuchami energii z każdego kierunku, aby przetrwały tak długo, jak chce, a nawet zwiększyć ich i tak już ogromną wielkość dziesięciokrotnie, i wchłonąć ludzkie dusze bez rytuałów. W swojej boskiej formie jest stale otoczony barierą energii elektrycznej, która anuluje każdy rodzaj ataku, czy to zwykłe ciosy, alchemia ognia, zapory rakietowe, czy granaty. Ciekawostki * Obraz Ojca jest uderzająco podobny do wyobrażenia o Bogu jako starca w szatach, w różnych religiach. Jak na ironię, natura i symbolika jego pochodzenia, metody i cele sprawiają, że jest on najbliższą analogią jaka seria Fullmetal Alchemist ma do szatana. * Przed spotkaniem z braćmi Elric po raz pierwszy, działania Ojca i Hohenheima są bardzo ściśle koordynowane, aby dopasować się do mangi, pozostawiając dwuznaczność, czy on i Hohenheim są rzeczywiście tą samą osobą. Mimo, że w całości opiera się na mandze, anime z 2009 roku nie zawiera scen z jego rozmową z Lust przed śmiercią i kiedy postanowił pozostawić Wratha, aby zajął się Mustangiem. * Jak na ironię kara, którą Prawda obdarzyła Ojca, jest dość poetycka: pozwalając Bramie Prawdy wciągnąć w nią homunkulusa, Prawda ostatecznie pozwala mu być absolutnym Bogiem, ale jednocześnie pozbawiła go wolności, którą sobie cenił. * Oryginalna forma Ojca związana z butelką była najprawdopodobniej zainspirowana prawdziwymi koncepcjami homunculusów. Podobno jeśli alchemikowi udało się stworzyć taką istotę, miał ją trzymać przez pewien czas w szklanej kolbie, ponieważ umarłaby na zewnątrz, będąc w stadium „niemowlęctwa”. * Brama, przed którą pojawia się Ojciec, jest całkowicie pusta, co oznacza, że nigdy niczego się nie nauczył, tak jak powiedziała Prawda. Galeria Plik:The Dwarf in The Flask Begins Tricking The King of Xerxes.png|Oryginalna forma Ojca; "Potworek z butelki" Plik:Father's true form.jpg|Trzecia forma Ojca Plik:Father (57).jpg|Ojciec, najwyższy przywódca homunculusów Plik:TheoldFather.jpg|Nawet po tylu latach, Ojciec nadal troszczy się o Hohenheima Plik:Ourfather.png|Źródło mocy alchemicznej w Amestris Plik:Like Father like Son.png|Ojciec przybiera formę identyczną jak Pride Plik:Father's Light.jpg|Ostateczna forma Ojca, mająca "miniaturowe słońce" nad dłonią Kategoria:Fullmetal Alchemist Kategoria:Złoczyńcy z anime Kategoria:Złoczyńcy z mang Kategoria:Czyste Zło Kategoria:Złoczyńcy z Science Fantasy Kategoria:Wielkie zło Kategoria:Wytwory zła Kategoria:Bez płci Kategoria:Humanoidy Kategoria:Rodzice Kategoria:Tyrani Kategoria:Przywódcy Kategoria:Nieśmiertelni Kategoria:Wszechwiedzący Kategoria:Jednoosobowa armia Kategoria:Twórcy zła Kategoria:Mistrzowie potworów Kategoria:Zbieracze dusz Kategoria:Geniusze zbrodni Kategoria:Manipulatorzy Kategoria:Samozwańczy Bogowie Kategoria:Mroczni Mesjasze Kategoria:Fałszywie uprzejmi Kategoria:Egotyści Kategoria:Mizantropi Kategoria:Hipokryci Kategoria:Żądni władzy Kategoria:Hegemoni Kategoria:Prowokatorzy Kategoria:Niszczyciele niewinności Kategoria:Niszczyciele Kategoria:Spiskowcy Kategoria:Ludobójcy Kategoria:Odnoszący sukcesy Kategoria:Bogowie Kategoria:Martwi Kategoria:Przeklęte dusze Kategoria:Poszukiwacze nieśmiertelności Kategoria:Sadyści Kategoria:Gniewni Kategoria:Oprawcy Kategoria:Mordercy Kategoria:Zazdrośnicy Kategoria:Zło konieczne Kategoria:Superzłoczyńcy Kategoria:Potwory en:Father (Fullmetal Alchemist) Kategoria:Podżegacze Kategoria:Zmieniacze Rzeczywistości Kategoria:Oszuści Kategoria:Bliźniaki/Klony Kategoria:Golemy Kategoria:Uzurpatorzy Kategoria:Mistrzowie mowy